Let's Take Over the World Now
by MinakoChan1
Summary: What happens when two Gundam Pilots get bent on taking over the world. (1x2, 2x1) Chap. 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Let's Take Over the World Now! 

 *big grin*  Well...this is dedicated to CobaltViolet.  =^_^= Why?  Because we are bent on taking over the world, while being immensly funnified and nonsensicle.  (Sometimes it's just best not to ask, ne?)  *raises her wine glass again*  To taking over the world, and somehow finding the capital of Japan!!  *big grin* 

Oh yesh, this is a 1x2 or 2x1, I'm not sure at this point because....I haven't wrote it yet!  At the bottom of the page it will tell you....cause then...I'll be done writing it!  WoW, how funny things work out these days, huh!? So, to find the pairing....just scroll to the bottom of the page and save us both some time wouldja??  ^^ 

I don't own Gundam Wing....repeat this with me now.....I do not own Gundam Wing!  I've said this and said this and said this and said this on ALLLLLLL of my fics.  So now, I'm just gettin' done tired of saying...I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!  Although I wish I did......I want to own them all *gets insane glint in eye*  I shall own them all!  *cackles evily*  Oh boy...

Neko:  *walks in front of the insane cackling Minako*  On with the story, ne?  She's just um...going crazy...I've tried to tell Minako's other muses it's just a teenage phase...but I'm not so sure anymore....*silently walks out leaving the audience and Minako alone*

Be afraid...be very afraid... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Heero's POV~

I heard it.  I heard it for the thousandth time.  That annoying chime.  That annoying, _annoying little Shinigami. "Heeeeeero!"  he calls to me...much like that OTHER thing that hangs around me dressed in her little pink tu-tu's and her little pink hair bows.  I don't answer him.  Why should I?  I never do anyways.  He never has anything important to say...well...except on occasion.  Actually...never mind, I'm getting carried away again.  I don't like the baka, I don't like being around the baka, and I am certainly NOT attracted to the baka.  Alright, I'm lying ot myself.  If I talked as much as I thought in my head, I'd be about as aggravating as him!  _

 I hear it again, this time louder.  "HEERO!  Damnit, I need to talk to you, this time it's serious!"  I laugh inside my head.  What?  We run out of food?  That's always a _serious matter to him.  Him, why do I call him that?  Am I afraid I'm going to get attached to his real name or something?  Duo...that's his name...Duo!  There I said it!  _

 Wait, he just walked in the door, and he's staring at me.  Whoa!  Hold up Yuy, are you getting a liking for this guy??  For one thing he's just a baka, a no good loud mouth that...I'm lying to myself again.  I do this all the time, and I think about it way too much.  

 I look at him and give my usual "Hn," indicating for him to keep talking, acting as though I didn't want to listen.  Hold it, did I just say acting?  Acting as though I didn't want to hear him?  Does that mean I want to hear him?  There I go thinking too much again.  Damnit!  

 He sits on the edge of my bed.  My bed.  I think about that for a second.  Stop it Yuy, stopitstopitstopit!  Just hear what he has to say....then ignore him or....or what Heero...?  I stop thinking.  He starts to talk.  He looks at me seriously.  "Heero, let's take over the world!"  he says.  My eyes must have widened, as I let my soldier face slip off for a mere second.  I start coughing, obviously not expecting that out of the baka.  "W-what did you say!?"  I blurt out to him, not realizing I had done so.  

 Duo jumped back a little.  

~Duo's POV~

 Did he just talk to me?  Did Heero just say a word other than 'Hn' to me??  I blink, before repeating myself.  "I said, Heero, let's take over the world!"  

 He stares at me like I'm crazy.  "You're the only one I've asked, I don't want to ask the others..."  He's still staring at me.  I have no idea what inside of me wants to take over the world...I'm crazy I guess.  "Oh yeah!"  I say as I bounce over to Heero, momentarily forgetting the odd look he had given me.  "I also got us some cool looking masks and shirts!"  I say happily as I throw a black mask and t-shirt towards him.  

 He blinks a few times before reading what's on the shirt aloud.  

~Heero's POV~

I think Duo has officially lost it now!  I look down at the shirt and read it aloud," We're armed, We're crazy, and we're taking over the world!?" (1) Well, now I'm sure he's lost it!  But the more I think about it....the more fun it seems to sound.  HOLD IT!  FUN!?  Soldiers do not have fun, and we just got done SAVING the world from being taken over!  I look up at Duo and give him a crazy look.  

 He's giving me _THAT look.  The look, although he may not know it, that I cannot refuse.  Those puppy dog eyes.  Aw damnit, well, there's no turning back now..._

 "Hn. Fine,"  I say.  Ah shit!  I just agreed...but maybe I could kill that pink rapid other _thing while I'm at it.  (If you guys haven't figured it out yet, the pink rabid thing is Relena) Whatever way I look at it, I'm in deep shit now!  _

~Duo's POV~

I turn to leave...I knew he'd refuse me.  Wait a second...did he just agree with me?  He just fucking agreed with me!  WAHOO!  Before I could stop myself, I jump into his arms, knocking him, and the chair he was sitting in over.  He looks us at me with widened eyes, and then I suddenly realize what the hell I just did and jump up.  

 "Heh...eh..well, we better get started, huh?"  

 He just nods as he gets himself up.  I turn to go, as we both walk out of the room to take over the world.

~TBC~ 

^^

(1)--Just to warn all of you out there...if you see two crazy people walking around wearing black and red masks with these logo's on their shirts...run...run for your dear life.  

*laughs evil*  

 You know how at the top I said to scroll down to find out what the next pairing would be?  I told you I would know who it was?  Funny how things work isn't it?  It seems we're at the bottom of the page, and I STILL don't know what pairing it's going to be!  HA!  Funny how life just slaps you  in the face, huh?

~MinakoChan  


	2. ~Now it really gets crazy

Dedicated to good ol' Cobalt. =^_^= This whole fic will be, the reason I made it was for her in the first place! ^^ Alrighty, lately Cobalt and I have gone crazy on e-mail, so this chapter may be a bit long. Most of the stuff in this is what Cobalt and I have been crazy enough to think up…this fic is just a fair warning to the world, letting you all know that two, crazy, down right gorgeous women in masks are coming, and we DID warn you! *crosses here eyes* Tee-hee, it's so fun being psycho! ^^  
  
This is a 1x2~2x1 ficcie! That means yaoi! *spells it out* Y-A-O-I Don't know what that is? Then you shouldn't read, or you can just go find out! ^^ *laughs insanely*  
  
*grabs her gun* The next person that asks me if I own Gundam Wing or not will be the first on my death list! *crosses her eyes* I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! Whenever Cobalt and I take over the world, however, we WILL own it, so it is only a matter of time! *gets that insane glint in her eye again* Then we will make Relena perish in the flames of hatred and make all the boys have yaoi fun! MWAHAHAHA *chokes on her gum*  
  
Think I'm crazy yet? No…this is only the beginning.  
  
Let's Take over the World Now Part *gasp* II!! WAHOO!  
  
  
  
'Dear Mr. president, emperor, king, yadda yadda,  
  
We regret to inform you that your country will be taken over within the next few days, if you do not surrender NOW we will be forced to come to your house (when we get the address) and take off our masks, if you surrender utterly, we will spare your house and it's food (well maybe not the food) when we come to visit.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Heero and Duo' (1)  
  
  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Duo finished writing this out on his piece of notebook paper, and handed it to me to let me look it over. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was actually going through with this! I also couldn't get over the fact that I talked too much in my head, and that I just got over *saving* the freakin' world, and NOW I was taking it over! It was like a mental slap in my forehead, or better yet, running into a brick wall.  
  
I read it over, and raised an eyebrow at it…this was crazy! I couldn't believe I was going through with this…in fact, I had decided that I wasn't going to go through with this! This was absolutely nuts! I turned to Duo, my mouth open ready to tell him when he purred into my ear, "You like it Hee-Chan?" He asked me, giving me those irresistible puppy dog eyes. Whoa…irresistible? Did that mean that I couldn't turn him down? Or…there I go again, damnit! Blabbin' to myself like there's no damn tomorrow!  
  
I looked over at Duo, and tried to make myself say I wasn't going to do this…key word…tried…turns out that yes, those eyes are damn near irresistible, and that I couldn't say 'no'. Man, I was getting myself deeper and deeper into this shit hole I had gotten myself into. I figured out Duo was looking at me because he wanted a response. Gee, I'm smart, ne? Catch on mighty quick, don't ya Yuy? "Hn." I said aloud to him, handing him back the paper. He beamed at me.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I looked over at Heero with a huge grin on my face. I had thought he wouldn't like it! I bounced over to him and gave him a big bear hug. Feeling encouraged, I got out my tape recorder, and hit 'Play.' Heero looked at me oddly, and I just grinned. "This is our theme song!" I said happily, and then began to sing aloud:  
  
  
  
Let's take over the world now, just you and me!  
  
We'll own everything on this Earth, right down to the very last tree!!  
  
First we'll start off in Japan, we'll take it nice and slow,  
  
and then we'll conquer bigger parts, and really start the flow!  
  
Ohhhhhh, we're taking over the world now!  
  
Everyone shall bow!  
  
No more bedtimes or school work,  
  
Just Heero and Duo going biserk! (2)  
  
I looked over at Heero, "You like it? I also have an opening speech, kinda like Team Rocket on Pokemon, wait you dun watch Pokemon, I mean I don't either *cough cough* well, I got this from Pinky and the Brain…they try an' take over the world, 'cept their mice!" I babbled.  
  
Heero looked at me like I was nuts. Well…I am nuts. But, that's beside the point! I got up on the bed and started bouncing up and down. "I'll tell you it later, but now we need to decide where to conquer first…I was thinkin' Japan, then maybe Australia…"  
  
Heero's POV  
  
  
  
Duo babbled on and on and on about mice and something about Poke-something or another. Then about a brain and a pinky or something. It wasn't registering. He was like a darn Energizer Bunny, he kept going and going and going… I looked at Duo blankly. Would he ever shut up!? Then I smirked. I knew a way. I walked over to Duo, grabbed his chin and turned it towards me, then…I kissed him. Quick and simple. When I pulled away, he was open mouthed. I smirked, Mission…Accomplished!  
  
Duo's POV  
  
'Okay, what the hell just happened here Maxwell?' I asked myself in my head. I was talking about Japan or Australia or something and then…he kissed me. Wait, am I sure he kissed me, or was I just imagining it? I turned to look at Heero, open mouthed. "Y-you…I-I-I…no…yes.." I said aloud, sound much like a lunatic. Heero was smirking at me, and I didn't like that look on his face. "S-so…Japan or Australia first?" I asked, pretending not to comprehend the fact that I 'thought' Heero just kissed me. "Hn. Japan." He says to me, folding his arms and leaning against the door. Unknown to him, the door wasn't shut all the way, and he tumbles through the doorway and lands ion the floor with a *thud*  
  
I start cracking up on the spot. Man! Mr. Perfect Heero Yuy just fell on his butt! I walked over to the room he fell in, pointed at him, and started laughing my ass off. He glared up at me and I 'meeped' as he started running towards me. I darted out of the room and started running for my dear immortal life.  
  
~TBC…  
  
Cobalt wrote the speech, quite clever of her, ne? ^^  
  
I wrote this *wicked laughter* theme song when I was on a sugar-high. *laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Signing off until next time~  
  
~ MinakoChan 


	3. Thought it couldn't get worse or any cra...

Wahoo! *dances around* DO a little dance…make a little love…get down tonight…get down tonight! *sings loudly* we're onto part threeeeeeee! Didja hear me!? Part three I tell you…part THREE! *shakes the reviewers* MWAHAAA!   
  
Guess what!? I've told you once…and I'll tell ya again! I…speaking of me…do not…hear that? DO NOT own…*gasp* Gundam Wing! One day I shall, but today is not that day. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not, you'll never know. But one dark and dreary day, you shall turn on your TV and there will be yaoi happiness! Then you shall know that we came, we conquered, and that we then own Gundam Wing! *sighs dreamily* That will be the day when we, the yaoi lovers, shall unite! *holds up her King Arthur sword*   
  
The pairing you ask? Um…1x2 or 2x1. I'm still not sure! *dodges all the toy monkeys being thrown at her*   
  
This fic is dedicated to the beautimous, craziastic, looney tooney, my world conquering partner, COBALT VIOLET! Yesh it is! ^_~ It's only a matter of time now…only a matter of time.   
  
Let's Take Over the World Now…PART THREE!  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I was running for my dear immortal life. I was cursing that we had to breathe air to live, for at the moment, I was quite out of it. Damn Yuy, he runs too fast. I looked back to see Heero hot on my trail and when I looked forward again, it was too late to stop. I ran right smack into the dresser, knocking the lamp over, which went crashing into the floor, and fell over, tripping Heero also, and we both went down.   
  
"Ow…" was all I muttered when I realized the position I had landed in. My eyes widened as I realized Heero had landed right on top of me! When he realized this also, he quickly scrambled up, leaving me lying there in utter awe.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I can't believe…oh my god…I was just lying on top of the boy I had been lusting after since…when? When we met? When he shot me? Oh wait, that was all in the same day. The object of my affection was still laying on the floor. Object of my affection!? ADMIT IT TO YOURSELF YUY! You like him…maybe love him? No! Yes! No! I sat there arguing with myself, when Duo finally stood, interrupting my internal battle.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I stood up slowly and stared at Heero. It was an accident…don't get too carried away there Maxwell! I sighed aloud and then brightened up. "Hey Heeee~roooo! Guess what I picked up the other day!?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer as I whipped out a book titled 'Where to Find Your Presidents' and held it up proudly for Heero to look at.  
  
"Isn't it cool!? This book actually gave me the idea to ask you to conquer the world with me!"  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I stared in awe at the book. "Where did you get that!?" I asked incredulously. You couldn't just go pick up a book anywhere to the president's of the world! Where the hell could he get a book like this!?   
  
"I got it…oh never mind! It's a secret, can't tell, sworn to secrecy. If I did, I'd have to kill you!" came his snide remark. I just rolled my eyes and snatched the book from his hands, while I flipped through it, not sure if he was joking with me or not.   
  
I opened it up to a page titled in big capital letters 'JAPAN'  
  
I read it, and it told the exact coordinates of the emperor's palace. I felt a bit wheezy. Even if we did get in, how would we get past the guards!? This isn't a war; we couldn't very well just kill them.   
  
Duo's POV  
  
I watched him looking it over. "How do we get in?" Heero muttered. I stared down at his toes. "I've actually thought this over. We could just ask him nicely? Threaten him? Eat his food, AND THEN threaten him? Use plan C? Wait…Heero, do we have a Plan C!? Attack him with flying pink sugar pigs, or yellow polka dotted chickens!? Or dress as concubines and get in." I covered my mouth on that last part. I hadn't meant to say that…oopsies… "Too late now Maxwell" I muttered under my breath as I closed my eyes, willing myself to continue on, "Well, I think we should first go up to his door, and ummm....knock?  We then need ta find a way to get to him. (note the security guards)   
We could dress-up as his new concubines to get to him, and then *POW!* Tell him to surrender Japan. Of course we'll have to sing our theme song, and tell him our opening speech, and then they'll know we're crazy and surrender!  I hope anyways…unless you have a different plan? We could combine them or somethin'!"  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I stared at him for a long while. Was he really serious? I was beginning to doubt that even two ex-Gundam pilots could pull this one off. Besides…pink sugar pigs!? Polka dotted chickens!? I wonder if he's feeling alright…  
  
He was staring at me again. I sighed, he wanted an answer. "Uh…" came my intelligible response. I raised an eyebrow. I really didn't know what to do or how to answer. I guess there is a first time for everything though, ne?   
  
Duo's POV  
  
He wasn't answering me. Oh boy, he really thinks I've blown a fuse now. "Er…maybe we should just decide when we get there?" I said as I suddenly whipped out two plane tickets to Japan. Heero's mouth now literally dropped open.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
WHERE WAS HE GETTING THIS STUFF!? I felt my mouth drop open and I quickly shut it, praying he did not notice. I oddly reached out and took one ticket from him. I looked at the time we had to depart and my eyes widened. "Duo, you do realize we only have one hour to pack and get to the air port…don't you?"   
  
Duo's POV  
  
At Heero's words, I freaked. My! How time flies when you're planning to take over the world! I quickly grabbed two suitcases, launching one at Heero, not even bothering to look if he caught it and started scrambling around the room throwing various items into it.   
  
I packed in a record time of five minutes, and somehow, miraculously enough, Heero had too. I grabbed the car keys and sprinted out the door. We had fifty-five minutes to get to an airport! I should've checked the time! With the security so tight in America now, I don't think we could get there on time! Not that I dare tell Heero that though, if we missed this plane, he may back out on me! Aw damn! Isn't this just the luck!?  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I quickly got in the passenger's side of the car as Duo quickly inserted the keys and sped off. We got on the highway, Duo speeding like a maniac. I looked at the speedometer and we were quickly reaching 120. I made a quick glance at Duo, who had his eyes focused on the road.   
  
I could hear sirens behind us, but from the look on Duo's face, it seemed he had no intention of stopping. He veered quickly off to the right on the exit to the airport, losing the police car, and we drove the next ten miles in what seemed thirty seconds. Duo quickly parked and dragged both of our suitcases out and started sprinting towards the airport. I ran after him, and we hurriedly got into the line to check luggage.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I practically threw our bags onto the conveyer belt, and as soon as they went under to be scanned we heard a 'beep.' I sighed. Suddenly I saw the image of a gun flash up on the screen and I glared at Heero. Hadn't he known not to pack a gun!? Heero shrugged, as the person asked us to step aside for inspection.   
  
"Just whose luggage is this sir?" The lady asked.   
  
I pointed to Heero who stared at me accusingly.   
  
Heero's POV  
  
"Ei-go o oshieru-koto ga dekimasu ka?" (Can you teach English?) I said in my Japanese tongue, hoping to trick the lady. Duo quickly caught on and started playing along with me.   
  
Duo's POV  
  
"Um, I'm sorry miss…my friend here cannot speak English. He did not know any better, he's never been to an American airport…OH MY GOD! Miss look out! Duck! Oh my god oh my god!" I said as I pretended to start going ballistic. While the lady was occupied and started to duck down, her eyes wide, I quickly grabbed our bags and we started running towards Gate 27, our take-off place. The lady did not catch on, however, until we had gone around the corner. We could hear the sirens going off in the background, and I quickly pulled Heero into a bathroom, locking the door as I could hear our descriptions being described over the intercoms.   
  
"I always come prepared, don't worry. You can't conquer the world without the right disguises and stuff to help, right!?" I asked Heero, and I whipped open my suitcase. I quickly pulled out two wigs and many cosmetics. Heero stared at me, his eyes widened again. I smirked as I threw him a red, curly, feminine looking wig. He glared at me, but put it on. I quickly applied some dark red lipstick, light blue eyes shadow, and a touch of blush to him as I threw him a country-girl looking dress.   
  
For myself, I put on a black, straight, short haired wig, tucking my braid underneath it as I applied black lipstick, and eye shadow, looking very gothic as I quickly slipped on a black dress over my clothing.   
  
Heero did the same, and we both exited with our luggage. I tried to keep my eyes wandering over to Heero. Geez, even in a dress he looked gorgeous! We acted as though we had no idea what was going on as we still heard the sirens. We kept walking towards our gate, and boarded the plane, which was, thanks to us, going to be a late flight while they searched for us in boarding. I leaned back in my seat, hoping we looked completely different than before.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
How do I get myself into these things!? First I get logged into this whole thing, and now, I am sitting here looking like some southern Missouri girl, dressed in country clothes! 'Why me!?' I groaned internally.   
  
I looked over to my right, trying not to let Duo catch me staring at him. Even looking gothic he still looked beautiful. If only he felt the same way back…  
  
We sat there for hours. (I was surprised Duo's patience had lasted this long) before we felt the plane taking off. I guess they gave up looking for us…or someone innocent got blamed, I shrugged, it was all the same to us. We would just have to make sure we freed them from jail when we tried to conquer the United States. 'Whoa Yuy! You're actually going to go through with this thing?' I was baffled by my own decisions sometimes…  
  
Duo's POV  
  
'FINALLY!' I thought as I felt the plane taking off. "Now, just eighteen hours or so until we get to Japan!" I said joyously, not realizing how slow time could go by…  
  
TBC…  
  
*phew*  
  
Cobalt came up with the pink flying sugar pigs, and I the yellow polka dotted chickens. ^_^ I love my oddly colored zoo animals! *pets them* Cobalt also came up with the 'Where to find the President's' book, quite clever of her, ne? ^_^  
  
Until next time,   
  
~MinakoChan 


	4. Boredom on the Plane

*hums* Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!  *crosses her eyes* It wasn't my fault!  *points to her muses* 'Twas their fault!  *gets thwapped by her five muses* @.@ 

Anywho, let's get on with taking over the world, *gives Cobalt a high-five* This whole ficcie is dedicated to ya!  But, you all should know that by now, hm?  She's just such a great person *sniffles* I demand you to read her fics, NOW!  ALL of them, or else!  MWAHAHAHA!  ^_^  

*gives Takatome Ichido a look* Vunderbra, ne?  *happy grin* Dun know who or what that is, but thanks!  Yes, Takatome, I DO own Gundam Wing.  ^_^ I shall always own Gundam Wing, and there shall be yaoi greatness!  *wicked laughter* But…*reality sets in* I guess. . .*sob* I actually don't own Gundam Wing. . .but I WANT to!  *glares* When we conquer the world, I shall have it!  *laughs insanely*    

Let's Take Over the World Now 

Part IV

Heero's POV

I knew Duo's patience was wearing thin.  We had been in this damn plane for only about three hours.  Gee, only sixteen more to go!  Yipee!  I rolled my eyes, about every other second Duo was fidgeting or moving about.  

Duo's POV

"Heeeeerooo, airplanes are SOOO boring!"  I announced to Heero loudly, also getting weird looks from other passengers.  Heero gave me a 'No shit, sherlock' look and I shut-up, right quick.  There had to be something to do on this plane, there just *HAD* to be!  Believe me, if there was, I was going to be the one to find it!  I quickly got up out of my seat.

Heero's POV

I looked up at Duo oddly as he climbed over me and into the airplane's walking lane.  He sauntered about in the back for awhile, seemingly looking for something, and then made his way to the very front of the plane.  I looked at him quizzically, hoping for an answer, but he didn't seem to notice.  Finally, he sat back down next to me and let out a long, deep sigh.  

Duo's POV

There is absolutely nothing to do on this plane!  Grr!  I guess I could think of ways to conquer the world. . .

I brighten up as I turn to Heero, I just thought of an ingenious plan!  I nudged Heero's arm to get his attention.  "I think I know a way to get into the Emperor's Palace now!"

Heero looked at me, raising an eyebrow for me to continue. 

"We could do like in James Bond!  We take one of those hooky guns, fire it onto the roof, climb up onto the roof, then crash in through his ceiling, singing our theme song, then jump on him, whilst he's still in his pajama's, and threaten to broadcast him on international TV like that, unless he hands over the country of Japan!"

Heero's POV

Duo was giving me a triumphant grin.  I looked at him blankly, and then pointed out the obvious.  

"So, was I suppose to bring them, or were you?"

He looked at me, utterly confused.  "Bring what Heero?" he said to me.

"The hook guns." 

His face fell.  

Duo's POV

Darn!  I had forgotten to get those when I got the President's book and airplane tickets!  I sighed, back to the drawing board!  I dug around in my pocket for awhile, wondering if I had brought any gum or candy with me, and I pulled out a washing line cord.  I stared at it for a sec, wondering how it got into my pocket. . ."HEERO!"  I said excitedly, making him jump a bit in his seat from surprise.  

"Baka!"  he yelled at me crossly, but I ignored him as I showed him the cord.  "We can use this to climb up!"  

"What about the guards?"

My face fell another time.  Why did Heero always have to ruin my fun by pointing out the obvious?  

To be Continued. . . 

Sorry it's a short chapter guys!  0.o  Plz dun kill me!  *ducks behind Cobalt* Kill her instead!  *Cobalt bops Minako* @o@ Wow . . . lookie at all the pretty birdies!  *faints* 


	5. First Day in Japan

Yahoo!  I got this chapter out in record time!  That last chapter I wasn't very happy with, 'twas short and lacked insanity.  *nod nod* But that's alright, this one shall certainly make up for it (I dare hope!) 

To Cobalt Violet, my wackiful, optimistic, super-duper friend!  You wanted hills?  ^.^ You got it chicka.  *wicked laughter* 

Let's Take Over the World Now Part V

Duo's POV

My face fell another time. Why did Heero always have to ruin my fun by pointing out the obvious?

We sat there, the hours speeding on, until finally I heard the sound of an angel's voice (the flight cotenant) saying, "Attention all Passengers, we will be arriving in Japan in about ten minutes, we ask you to please buckle your safety belts."

I jumped straight up in the air from joy, only to end up clashing my head on the storage compartment that held the luggage.  

I grabbed my head and sat back down, bending over.  

"Oy…Heero, am I suppose to be seeing the little blue-birds flapping around my head?" 

The gruff reply I found was, "Baka, buckle your seat belt."

Heero's POV

Duo is such a baka.  If he really wants to follow through with this taking over the world thing, his brain must still be intact with his head!  If he keeps his rate of clumsiness up, we'll be stuck into a Japanese jail for getting caught instead of the Emperor's palace!

I felt the plane starting to go downwards.  When we landed, Duo was still keeled over, both of his hands still clasping his head.  

I rolled my eyes at him as I stood up to collect my bag, and was already off of the plane and waiting when Duo eventually emerged with his suitcase in hand.

Duo's POV

"Heero, my head really hurts!  What do they make those dumb luggage compartments outta anyway Heero?"

"Hn.  Plastic, baka"

"Oh…"

I suddenly realized we were getting strange looks from others when I suddenly realized just exactly what they were looking towards…us.

My black wig had turned to the side, and my braid was hanging out, while Heero's dress had somehow ripped and one could tell he wasn't exactly…well…feminine.

I heard faintly behind us a voice, "It's the terrorists from the airway!"

Heero's POV

I heard a woman scream, and I knew immediately we had been found out.  

"Shit." Was all that needed to be said as I grabbed Duo's wrist and started running.  Taking over the world wouldn't be easy if we were on the world's most wanted list!

We ran out of the airport, dragging our luggage behind us the best we could.  We both ran up a grassy hill, when suddenly my gun I had packed flew out in front of my feet.  I stumbled over it and went flying down the hill rolling and stumbling until eventually stopping in a rather large puddle of mud.  

My red wig had been flown askew somewhere, and as I looked up the hill, I saw Duo laughing his ass off at me.  

I stalked up the hill, and took my dress off, being clad only in my boxers.  I put the muddy dress on top of Duo's head, and then, ever so gracefully, shoved him, sending him also flying down the hill.  He splashed in the big mud puddle, then took the dress off his head and glared up at me.  

I stood smirking as he slowly walked up the hill.  He grabbed his luggage and started walking.  I shook my head and also grabbed my suitcase, following him.

Duo's POV 

I think I've been a bad influence on him…

We walked a ways, now away from the airport and the screaming tourists.  I turned to Heero, "Hey!  I say we check into a hotel, we can give the Emperor a little visit tomorrow!"  

"We have no money."

"On the contrary my dear Watson, I also picked up this book…"  Duo said as he held up a book titled "Wealthy Men's Bank Account Numbers."

Heero stared at the book in awe.  "I guess we better get a room then…" came his reply, not hiding the surprise in his voice.  

Ha!  Like I'd ever tell him where I got this stuff, what a joker!

Heero's POV

I think I may just give up trying to understand Duo.  He gets things that are impossible to get, he does things that are impossible to do, he comes up with the craziest of ideas…but the most surprising thing is, we somehow gets me to agree with all of it!  A man of mystery he is, I just won't question anymore!  

Duo led the way to a grand looking place called "Suzaku Seishi"

Duo turned toward me, "This place looks great!  Dunno the meaning of it, but it looks grand, huh?"

I nodded, then told him the meaning was "Suzaku Guardians,"

We entered, and the Japanese man gave us a look.  With a raised eyebrow he questioned us with a heavy Japanese accent. 

"You in wrong place, yes?"

Duo shook his head no as he gave the clerk a pin number he had memorized from the book.  The man's eyes suddenly widened as his screen started to fill up with numbers.

"Ah!  I see!  Mr. Bill Gates, please come with me to your room, I will also have some new clothing from our line come up to you.  This good, yes?  Please make yourself at home, welcome to Suzaku Seishi!"

Duo's POV 

Heero and I both got led into a grand room.  It had high-ceiling, a huge bed with red silk covers, drapes, and of course the classic red carpet.  It also contained many oriental looking vases, a refrigerator, and dressers to store our clothing.

The man left us, and I ran up to the bed and plopped down onto it.  "Ahhh, this is the life!"

Heero just gave me a stare, and once again, pointed out the obvious.  "Hn. There is only one bed…" 

I nodded.  Gee sherlock, you're bright!  

I shrugged my shoulders.  "Well, it's big, and there is plenty of room, besides, we've been through worse situations, it's not like we're gonna get some dumb ol' disease just from sleeping in the same bed man!"

Heero said nothing as he went around the room and surveyed it.

There was a knock on our door, turning out to be a Japanese man that resembled Heero a bit, coming to drop off some of out new clothes.

I cocked an eyebrow.  "Ey…Heero, they do know we're men…right?  Those are dresses!"

"They know I am a male, but obviously thought differently about you!  Baka, this is a Honeymoon suite!"

Heero's POV 

 At my words, Duo went a bit pale.  "HONEYMOON SUITE!?" he stated, unbelievably.  I nodded.  

Duo's mouth dropped, and then he started laughing.  "They don't expect us to…ya know…right?"

I looked at Duo doubtfully, biting my lip.  Duo stopped laughing.  "Y-you mean!?"

I nodded.

"Aw shit…"

I nodded again.

"How're we gonna get outta this one?"

"We'll just sleep here for the night, and tomorrow morning…" Heero nodded his head towards the window.  

"Ahh, alright!  Then we can go onto the Emperor's palace!" Duo stated cheerfully.  "I say we get some shut-eye now, I am absolutely beat!"

Duo slid under the covers and almost immediately I heard his faint snoring.  

Out of utter curiosity, I first walked over to make sure Duo was truly sleeping, and then I tip-toed over to his bags, carefully pulling the zipper open.  So what exactly did he pack in his bags.  My eyes widened as I laid the objects out on the floor.

There were wigs and cosmetics of all sorts, various outfits, his two books he had previously shown me, and many other items.  When he said he came prepared…he meant it!

I put the items back into his bag and slowly slid into the bed next to him.  Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

Duo's POV  

I woke to the sunlight shining in my eyes.  I rolled over, flinging my hand, accidentally smacking Heero in the chest.  He awoke with a start and stared over at me, still not quite awake.  

"Sorry."  I whispered to him, and he only nodded.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then stood to stretch out my arms.  "Guess we better get an early start, eh?"

Heero sat up in the bed and nodded.  He flung the dress over to me and I glared at it.  

I sighed my surrender and proceeded to put the dress on.  I saw sensed Heero staring and I turned to him.  "What!?"  I asked him, thinking there was something wrong.

"You're not changing right here…are you?"

"I was plannin' on it, unless you want it otherwise."

Heero just shook his head and also proceeded to put on the clothes that were given to him.

With our clothing on, we both cracked open the window and slid out onto the roof.  As I looked below I saw the streets of Tokyo, bustling with activity.  

I heard a shout with a start, "Hey you, get offa my roof!"

I looked down and 'meeped' as a man was shouting up at us, threatening to go get a ladder.

"You listen here buddy, when we take over the world, you will be the first on our death list if you dun shut-up!"

To be Continued…

By: Minako Chan     


End file.
